Report 551
Report #551 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Hunger fulfillment nerfed. Problem: The eating of beast feed to fulfill hunger. As precedence, the use of spices to fulfill hunger was removed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the effect of eating beast feed to fulfill hunger Player Comments: ---on 2/12 @ 01:12 writes: I don't see a problem here - it's not like people can't just carry food around (similar to feeds, anyway). Solution 1. ---on 2/13 @ 03:54 writes: Beast feed to fix hunger simply allows people to do what they could normally do, stop hunger attrition, without the annoyance of buying food constantly. This change makes combat against hunger attritioning more annoying but brings about no other meaningful changes, positive or otherwise. I don't support it. ---on 2/15 @ 03:47 writes: Agree with Iytha and do not support this suggestion. I use beast feed, personally, because it is the most convenient. Buying food constantly is an annoyance and combat should be fun, not annoying. Attrition is a valid tactic, even with beast feed nourishing, as you still have to do everything and pay attention to everything you would have to do if you had food. This is not a meaningful change, as Iytha said, and does not encourage meaningful combat. ---on 2/15 @ 05:02 writes: If this goes through, I worry that it would skew the proposal I think a month prior to this that would let people cure exhaustion with kafe, a riftable item like beast feed. Whatever is the decision, kindly balance it so that either both hunger and exhaustion can be cured with a riftable item or neither can be to keep the balance aimed for by the Dreamweaving report. ---on 2/15 @ 13:23 writes: Once again, I will point to the precedence of spices being removed as a cure for hunger. Beast feeds are unprepared cuts of meat or fish or oats. These types of foods when are designed for beasts. The picnic baskets were introduced for a reason and if a combatant is too lazy to keep food in stock to fight a natural everyday occurrence, then they deserve to die to expedited hunger. It's no different than running out of some other type of curative. Also, do not try to relate this to kafe curing exhaustion as the two are not related. It's not just that it's riftable although riftable food has been consistently turned down. ---on 2/16 @ 07:23 writes: Disagree with this report. Nothing is achieved besides making things more inconvenient for others. There is no combat advantage or anything gained from someone eating regular food versus beastfeed. (As a matter of fact, I carry constitution platters and eat those when hungry which would probably be worst than beast feeds.) ---on 2/16 @ 18:52 writes: Inagin, the advantage is that feed is cheaper and riftable. As previously stated, it negates the purpose of real food and the Cooking skill. Also, if you're too lazy to buy actual food as opposed to the more expensive con platters, that's your own fault. If you're worried about taking damage, you're going to buy more healing potions, not more sparkleberry. The fact that you'd use the more expensive route is laziness, not a problem with how things work. ---on 2/16 @ 20:29 writes: I'll have to side with the majority here and add my rejection of the proposal. Food doesn't even last a week, can be eaten up with gluttony if it's in your inv, and generally, is an unavoidable attrition to begin with. Plus, given that food decays quickly, you can't buy a lot of it because when you'll just have a lot decaying - and if you don't buy enough, given that hunger attrition isn't an expensive thing to keep up, you'll lose and pass out. One should be looking at getting more decent food than beast feed riftable instead. ---on 2/17 @ 19:15 writes: Destridas, your last comment makes no sense. I wonder if you even read what I wrote. ---on 2/18 @ 02:49 writes: While beast feed is a cheap and extremely effective method of rendering hunger attrition useless, I can't say that hunger attrition is a fun part of combat. ---on 2/18 @ 02:49 writes: I think you all are oversimplifying the problem. There is fruitfeed, oatfeed, eggfeed, meatfeed, fishfeed, vegfeed. You can store up to 500 of each in the rift. That's 3000 cures to an -attrition- based strategy, which can and will nullify any and all progress made. Consuming feed doesn't consume any balance of any kind, so I disagree that it's similar to kafe. Kafe is an herb cure and uses the balance. Not to mention that a sleep strategy is far easier to pull off by looking at skills, I think the report is warranted. Food is inexpensive, and, if we want to argue convience or compare it to sleep, then move feed to herb balance. If not, then this report should go through without a blink of an eye. ---on 2/18 @ 03:03 writes: Somehow I doubt the heroes of Lusternia were meant to counter hunger attrition by eating animal food. Looks like a mistake to me... ---on 2/19 @ 17:00 writes: How many feeds is equivalent to one constitution platter (meaning gets you from starving to death to utterly satiated)? I have never been in a fight with Cacophonys and Geomancers where I had to eat more than 2 platters. So the "3000 cures" is a bit stretching it. Again, there is nothing gained besides making this inconvenient to those who opt to use feeds. ---on 2/22 @ 04:20 writes: Solution 1. I'm surprised this isn't just a bug. ---on 2/24 @ 04:21 writes: Solution 1. It's not hard to stock up periodically on food, and there are ways of preserving food to last longer. Alternatively, lessen the amount of benefit gained from eating beast feed and have a small chance to induce vomiting. ---on 2/27 @ 20:11 writes: Do regular food commodities fix hunger by the way? ---on 2/28 @ 06:44 writes: Last I checked, no. ---on 2/28 @ 15:39 writes: Ah. I suppose it would make sense to have beast feed be consistent with those then.